I'm Dating My Best Friends BrotherAnd I Like It
by xstrawberryxogirlx
Summary: Bella is forced to go on a date with her best friend's brother. Edward is forced to go on a date with her sister's best friends. What can happen in one night? Apparantly a lot of things. Cannon couples. RxR.


**Bella POV **

"Alice! I can't get the lip gloss to come out." I whined.

"My God Bella, take off the damn cap!" Alice yelled from the other room.

"I knew that!" I yelled back sheepishly.

God do I hate those things, those stupid little lip gloss tubes where you have to squeeze to get out the lip gloss and if you squeeze too hard it'll come rushing out like a waterfall or something. Seriously why couldn't they just sell them with the wand in the container?

Well, I live with my best friend Alice Cullen in an apartment in Seattle where we go to college. University of Seattle, creative right? I'm 23 years old and tonight was a Saturday evening. What's a girl to do on a Saturday evening? I would have much preferred to just lie on the couch and watch reruns of Catdog or Ed Ed and Eddy. But no, I'm being forced to go on a date with Alice's brother from wherever-the-hell he came from.

"Bella! Are you ready yet?" I heard Alice yell.

She yells a lot.

"I can't find my dress." I answered; I needed an excuse I didn't want to go on a date. I was hoping that she wouldn't find it. But knowing Alice she would have known where it was.

I was rummaging through my closet before Alice walked in and opened a drawer, and what do you know, the dress was there.

"My Gosh Alice. You are a flippin' life-saver!" I thanked her sarcastically.

"Cut the act Bella, you're going to go on that date with my brother whether you like it or not." She stated, folding her hands across her chest.

"But Alice how come you couldn't get Rosalie to go or something, I'm sure she would have loved to go!" I said, trying one last time to get out of the date.

"You know she has a boyfriend, right?" Alice replied.

"Well maybe there going through a tough time and she wants to take a break. Or maybe Emmett doesn't satisfy her needs." I retorted.

"You know there both in love." Alice stated. "I don't get why you wouldn't want to go on this date with my brother. His a nice guy."

"Nice guy my ass." I mumbled.

"I heard that." Alice said before tossing the dress at me.

"Be ready in five minutes or else I'm changing you myself." She threatened before walking out of my room.

Great, I was being forced to change. I took off my comfy sweats and slipped on the black strapless dress that reached above my knees. A bow was tied at the waist and made my waist look smaller and the hem of the dress flowed out. I slipped on my black heels, because a girl loves heels and combed my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and made sure everything was good, before grabbing my purse and meeting Alice in the living room.

"You look gorgeous Bella!" Alice said happily, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this show on the road." I mumbled.

Alice handed me my keys and pushed me to the door before I could go back on my word.

"Okay so you know where the address is I programmed it in your GPS and remember he has a reservation under Cullen." She said quickly before pushing me out of the apartment and closing the door on my face.

I checked my purse to make sure I had everything, my keys were gone. Damn Alice.

"Alice give me back my keys!" I yelled.

"No! I'll let you in after your date so that way you won't cut the date short!" She yelled back.

Great, just great.

**Edward POV**

"Come on Edward! Go on the date with your sister's best friend." Jasper suggested.

"She's probably some ugly tramp." I retorted back not moving from my spot on the couch.

"If I know my sister, and I do, she probably matched me up with one of her desperate friends. Like the last time." I replied back.

I shuddered thinking back to the last time Alice set me up with a date. Saying it went horrible just didn't cut it. She practically threw herself at me and was already drunk when I met her at the restaurant. She ate like a fucking truck driver and talked with her mouth fall. I had to endure 2 hours of her rambling on about her job and getting food spit in my face. The night didn't end well.

"Please Edward?" Jasper begged. "Alice is going to have my ass if I don't get you to agree."

Oh my roommate is dating my sister, who is also my best friend.

I'm a 23 year old guy, normal guy, loves to play COD and my Xbox is my life. I go to the University of Seattle and I'm into Medicine and all that fun stuff. Poking at peoples brains is defiantly my calling. I live with my best friend Jasper who I've known since we were like in pre-school or something.

"Fine, I'll go." I said giving up getting up from the couch.

"Thanks Edward. I owe you." Jasper said.

"Whatever." I sighed.

I threw on some nice dress pants and a button down shirt. I contemplated whether if I should throw on a tie or not. Nah. I left a few buttons undone, grabbed my wallet and cell phone and stuffed them in my pocket. I tried to tame my unruly hair, but it just wouldn't cooperate. I looked at myself in the mirror and I thought I looked decent, I grabbed a jacket from my closet and put it on.

"I'm leaving Jasper!" I called out, before closing the door.

I walked down the corridor until I realized that I forgot my keys. I ran back to the door and banged on the door.

"Jasper I forgot my keys!" I yelled.

"Sorry dude, I can't give them to you. Alice's rules." He replied.

"Fuck."

Let's get this show on the road.

I stepped into the elevator, and watched as the numbers slowly decreased, finally it made it down to the lobby as it opened with a ding. I walked out and gave the security guard a wave before opening the door and walking to my Silver Volvo.

God I love my Volvo, almost as much as I love my Xbox. My Volvo is indescribable. It reaches speeds up to 150 mph in 10 seconds and I never had an issue with the engine. I unlocked the door and threw my jacket on the passenger seat before starting up the car. I checked the mirrors and made sure everything was perfect before I slowly pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards some fancy Italian restaurant Alice told me to go to. I found the restaurant easily and got out of the car. Making sure my baby was locked up properly and heading inside the door. I opened the door and heard the chatter of people as they waited patiently for their seats. I walked up to the host and I flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Cullen. Party for 2." I said smoothly.

"This way Mr. Cullen." She stuttered a blush creeping on her face.

She led the way to a secluded table at the back of the room far away from any noise. A candle was in the center of the table and there were two chairs facing each other. A crisp clean table cloth was laid on the table and two plates were on opposite sides of each other. A cloth napkin was folded into a flower and was on the plate, a fork rested on the right side, while the spoon and knife were on the left side.

"Thank-you." I smiled.

"Your server will be around shortly." She murmured shyly before walking away.

I draped my jacket on the back of my chair and plopped down. I realized I didn't have anything to do except to wait. I waited and waited… and waited! Where the hell is this girl?! I've been waiting here for a god damn 30 minutes. Those 30 minutes could be used up on COD and drinking beer while in nothing but my boxers. But no, it was wasted here waiting for some girl. I checked my phone, and I decided if she doesn't come in 5 minutes I'm leaving.

"Hey I'm really sorry." An angelic voice said.

I glanced up and I was met with deep chocolate eyes. I raked my eyes up and down her body, her creamy white shoulders were exposed and her black dress hugged all her curves. Her legs were so smooth…and long I wanted to run my hands up and down her leg, and the heels she wore… oh god. Something inside of me snapped and I knew from then on… that I wanted to fuck this girl senseless.


End file.
